Brandon Hall
'Early Life' When Brandon is the oldest of two siblings growing up. When he was in school he always got good grades but was never interested in sports or Wrestling till his best friend Carrie Wilson went to the WWE. Then he decided to become a Wrestler. 'Wrestling Career' Brandon debuted in FCW in March of 09 there he would remain in FCW till almost a year and a half later when he got called up to be on season 4 of WWE NXT. After being announced as a rookie on NXT he got paired up with Carrie Wilson as his Pro. While on NXT he got involved in Carrie's rivalry with Vickie Guerrero and Dolph Ziggler when Dolph's then Rookie Jacob Novak got involved as well. Brandon's rivalry with Jacob would end when Jacob got eliminated. After that he got involved with Dolph's new rookie Brian Saxton and would continued that rivalry till Brian got eliminated. They also continued that rivalry on twitter when Brian was on NXT Redemption. On the season finalie of NXT Season 4 Brandon won and got him and his Pro Carrie Wilson a shot at the WWE Tag Team Champions. After winning NXT Brandon debuted on Smackdown where that night he and Carrie announced that they would cash their tag team title shot in at Wrestlemania where they would defeat Josh Trudel and Kyle Smith to win the tag team championships. There they would go on to hold it for a while. Meanwhile while defending the titles while Carrie had to deal with Miz. Brandon got himself in a rivalry with Michael Cole then R-Truth afterwords. After his rivalry ended with Cole he got involved with R-Truth over respect. While still feuding with him Brandon won Money In The Bank and cashed it in on WWE Champion Christian winning the title that night making Brandon the first NXT Gradulate to win the WWE Championship or World Heavyweight Championship. He would go on to hold the WWE Championship till Night of Champions that year losing the belt to Mark Henry. On October 31st it was announced that Brandon was injured with a broken ankle and would miss up to 2 months of action. While he's out Chelsea Benoit will take his place defending the belts. 'Personal Life' Brandon is currently dating Former WWE Divas Champion Jasmine ElThe two are currently expecting their first Child in June of next Year He is also very close friends with Carrie Wilson in real life. Sibling: Nicki Hall (Sister) 'Finishing Moves' *Crossface *Hands Held High (Closeline from the ropes) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Carrie and Brandon 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title Reigns *1 Time FCW Champion *1 Time WWE Tag Team Champion (Current) *1 Time WWE Champion Accomplishmnents *NXT Season 4 Winner *2011 Raw Money In The Bank Winner 'Entrance Music' *Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace (Singles Theme 1) *Sin With a Grin by Shinedown (Singles Theme 2) *Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park (Tag Team Theme with Carrie) 'Twitter Account' Brandon's Twitter account is @Warcraftnerd27 and he mostly uses it to talk to fans and keep everyone updated on whats going on with him. Category:Coolchic79260 Wrestling OC's